


Angel From On High

by flickawhip



Series: Joy and Jane [3]
Category: The Coroner (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Part 3.Wingfic.Joy and Jane, a re-write of a certain scene but with wings... and a different ending.





	Angel From On High

Destiny had a funny way of making sure people met. She had known, the second her ex died, that she would be alone unless fate had brought her someone else. She had fought to keep hold of him, terrified to be alone... Who else would take care of her now?

She had stood, staring blankly out to sea, shaking weakly, she knew she had to hope... and wait. The first person to find her had been her ex’s new lover, a man who had bullied her so brutally she began to cry, but the second... 

“Leave her alone!”

Jane Kennedy had been the next person to find Joy, the woman’s frightened face, broken wings and weak sobbing telling her everything. Jane had seen to it that Joy was safe, shielding her until the man had been taken away, her own strong wings curling tight around the other woman, her touch light on Joy’s face, brushing tears away. 

“It’s okay... I’m here now.”


End file.
